Finding a way
by Nikki-dina-kittysWorth
Summary: 14 year old Alice is traumatized by the death of her twin sister. She is left to take care of earth by living on so the abyss don't brake out and destroy the world. When her Oz and the others try to find a way of bringing Alyss back to life,Alice learns her importance of the world.
1. Waking up

First fan fiction! Do be kind please. I may not have this right,but I'll figure this out soon:3

Please leave a review for what your thoughts are on this,also maybe some tips? It would improve me slot! Thanks~ Night

ALICE: 14, brown hair and purple eyes

OZ: 15, blond hair and green eyes

GIL:19, black hair and gold eyes

BRAKE:29, white hair and one red eye

SHARON:26,honey hair and pinkish eyes

_There was only one thing my body felt...pain. The sound of screaming was echoing in my ears. The smell of blood lingered the air. I was looking in to the eyes of my twin sister...Alyss. _

_Her snow white hair was stained red. She was holding her stomach._

_I know me and my sister where different from other twins. We felt each other's pain,thought,and soul. My dad called us the "Twins of the abyss." _

_My eyes closed and my ears ringed. Soon I could hear the sudden sounds of beeping._

_"Beep...Beep...Beep." I opened my eyes to see the face of my best friend Sharon._

_She had puffy red eyes like she was crying. Finally she broke the sad silence._

"ALICE!" She yelled while taking my limp hand."Thank God your alive!"

She got up and began pushing a big red button on the left side of my bed.

At that moment Oz, Gil, and a doctor came in and ran strait for me.

I looked up at Oz who had blond hair and green eyes. He looked like he had just finished crying. I knew Oz loved me and cared more about me then himself which made me mad,but now was not the time. "Oz...wh-what happened?" I managed to choke out "Alice. Your sister...Alyss...sh-she didn't make it." Oz said in a sad tone. What? My sister died? why am I not dead? shoudn't I die too? Its only fair...even though I love every body here...I had to be with Alyss...right? So what am I waiting for? Should I pull the plug or live with out my beloved sister...

~Short chapter! Sorry but this is just a beginner's chapter. I'll be making more so stay with me please:3. Remember to review! I'd like to see what you think.


	2. Remembering that man

Sorry if the first chapter was short! I just began to make this so you should know how stressful it is. This chapter is longer and should be better. :3

_The day was beautiful...it had that something filling. My twin sister Alyss was running through the garden behind our mansion playing with our mom. I was inside watching them. I had coght a cold and had to stay in side._

_My mother told me to rest and take it easy, but the sudden knocking at my door took my attention from the window to the door. I got up and shuffled my way to the knocking. I opened the door to see a man with blonde hair with emerald eyes and he was vary tall._

_"Why hello there."said the man "My name is Jack. I'm a friend of your mother. How cute, you look just like her. Say...what is your name?" I looked at him for a minute wondering why he just showed up at my bedroom door and asking for my name. "Alice." I replied _

_"Alice? What a beautiful name. Do you mind if I enter your room little Alice?" He asked as if it was a normal question. "Um...if your friend's with my mom I think it would be okay." I told him lieing too the stranger he came inside and sat on my bed. " Hay Alice...did you know that Lacie and Alice are spelled with the same letters?"He said looking out the window._

_I ruffled my red dress at the end and pushed myself to the wall and answered his question " I never noticed that. I guess it's nice to know." He looked at me for a second and got up walking around for a moment. " Alice...do you know your father?" He asked_

_My father? Well my mom told me he was a rich man and left his will to us before he died. "I knew of him. What about him?" He walked back to the window and watched my mom as she was watering our roses "Alice, your father gave me the right to take you and Alyss to his company and do some research on what you two are." He said_

_What? How did he know my sister's name? How did he know we where different? What's going on? I backed up to the wall more and began shaking Who is this man? A minute later my mom came in and grabbed me by the arm pulling me out of the room. "Alyss! Take your sister and run too the neighbors quick!" She shouted closing the door behind her_

_She yanked me away and we banged on the neighbors door. After Alyss described the situation, the neighbors called for help and we stayed there for hours till the copes talked to us about what happened. Mom had a brutal fight with the man and was gun down._

_After days of crying and staying with our neighbors the funeral finally came. Me and Alyss stood in front of the crowd. The whispers where quiet annoying" Oh the poor dears! It must have been terrible for them both!" A women holhollered_

_I looked over to see kids I never saw before. There was a girl with blonde green eyes and a boy who looked just like her. I looked behind them to see the man from before. He was hiding behind a tree watching me._


	3. The day we became family

OZ'S POV:

It's been three days sience Alice was discharged from the hospital. She was jumping up and down yelling at Gil and calling him a " Baka seaweed head!" Just for a reaction

"Alice! You best be careful! Your wounds have yet to heal." Sharon said " I'll be fine! It does not even hurt!" She shouted "Alice, Sharon is right. You don't want to hurt your self, do you?" I told her " I be fine! I want some meat. When I come back, I don't want your concerned pity on me! Got that?" She yelled before walking out the door

Alice was starting to scare me. She acted like nothing happened. Like Alyss never died, like she was never wounded. Like my father never tried to kill her. " Sharon...do you think that Alice is acting strange.

Sharon looked at me and walked over to the door and closed it. "Oz...Alice and I talked the other day. She said she wanted to bring Alyss back to life. She said if we all work together, we could bring Alyss back to life." Sharon said sadly

I sat in the chair and before I knew it, tears where running down my cheeks.

"Alice..." I whispered to my self.

_I can still remember the day we first meat. You and your sister where standing by the casket weeping. You held hands tightly like you two were all you two had, that's because you where._

_Your eyes were looking at me and my sister Ada. Soon thay drifted to the man behind us. Our father, the one who killed their mommy and daddy. After the service, me and Ada gave a heads up about our father so thay could run. However thay grabbed me and my sister Ada's hands and pulled us from our monster for a father._

_After years of running, Ada soon went to prep school and me, Alice, and Alyss moved in with Alice's friends Sharon,Gil,and Brake. That was day we became family. We lived well till my father found us and tried to kill Alice and did kill Alyss. _

_I will protect my beautiful sun Alice. I have to protect my family._

ALICE'S POV:

I was munching on some of the best meat ever when I head that voice. "Alice...come to the mirror...Alice...please come and meet me..." the voice called for me "Meat?" I asked

"No! NOT MEAT! MEET! COME TO THE MIRROR AND MEET ME!" It yelled

"Okay! I'm coming! Just chill." I said walking to a random mirror " So...you are going to bring me back to life are you?" Alyss said with her image in the mirror.

" I will try. I'm surprised the abyss is not going crazy on the world about your death" I said folding my arms. " Alice...it's not just me you know. It's you too. We are it's Sun, it's moon. We are the same but different. I am Alyss, The will of abyss. You are Alice, the fortune of the abyss. Our mother Lacie, The child of misfortune. Her misfortune on this world was giving birth to the daughters of the abyss." Alyss said while vanishing from the mirror leaving me in my spot.

I looked behind me to see a clowny bastered looking at me holding some thing I left at the table. " MY MEAT!" I yelled chasing the man who giggled and keepers disappearing in side the cabinets.

**Well sorry for not posting. I have to rewrite this alot. Thanks for those who reviewed. **

**Please review. Next chapter: Living to save this ugly world. This is longer than others. Working on some request from some friends. Prepare for One-shots!**


	4. Im sorry that I snapped

**Sorry, had to change the name of the title. "Living to save this ugly world" was suppost to be for chapter 5. **ALICE'S POV:

I walked up stares after retrieving what was mine when I saw Brake out side my room.

What does he want? I thought to myself " Alice, we are waiting on you. We have to talk." Said Oz who walked out of the room.

I sat down in the chair next to Sharon and Oz. " So what is this? Some kind of intervention?" I asked with a sower look on my face. " Alice, do you remember what you said the night we came home? You said that there is a way of bringing Alyss back." Sharon said

" Yes, what of it?" I asked bluntly " Alice, Why? Why do you believe that? Why can't you accept that she's dead?!" Oz shouted. I sat there looking at all of them. I got up and walked toward the mirror however not revealing my image. "That's because we can. Alyss and I are different. You all know that. Her soul is in the abyss. If I can live for 15 days, I can build up energy and use it to open the path to the abyss. The way for Alyss to escape." I said

" Alice! Stop it! Do you know how crazy you sound right know?! Maybe you hit your head or something. However, I promised to keep you safe! And your not making it easy! Alyss is dead! Never coming back! Just accept it!" Oz yelled

"Never coming back?! THEN HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS!?" I screamed back at him moving in to the mirror 's way. I wish I could see there face again after I revealed my sister's image.

But I was too mad at Oz. I left the room and slammed the door behind me only too be chased by him. "Alice!" Oz yelled and grabbed my wrist " leave me alone!" I said. I tried to pull away but, he yanked my arm and embraced me in to a hug.

I sat there trying to hit his chest but soon gave up and realizing that tears where pouring down my cheeks. He moved his hand to my head and held it pushing my face to his neck. I wrapped my arms around him and calmed down.

OZ'S POV:

Me and Alice stayed that way for awhile till I headed her yawn.

I chuckled for a minute " Looks like your tiered too. Let's go to bed."

I told her while grabbing hold of her hand and we set off to my room.

We layed in bed for awhile before I broke the silence " Alice, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, and I'm also sorry for yelling at you about forgetting your sister."

"Its ok. You didn't know. I was a bit surprised though." She said looking in to my eyes

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. Before I knew it, she was lightly snoring. I smiled and I wrapped my arm around her waist before drifting to sleep. My dear Alice...your vary presence at my side makes me grin in my sleep.

**Got bored and made another chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. Also this is a spoilers for my first One-shot! Gil gets sick. The gang helps out in there own ways. What? Oz is forcing soup down his throat? Alice is drawing pictures and reading to him!? Sharon is cooking alot of food for him? Brake is pulling pranks on him? HOW IS THAT SUPPORTS TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!?**


	5. Going Mad

Sorry for not making a chapter! I made this one longer. I've also been working on my Black rock shooter crossover. I'm using blue exersist as the other crossover. I finally finished my first chapter. So as an apology, I made another chapter to this! Hope it's better.

Oz's POV:

In the morning, I woke up to find Alice gone. Getting my morning dazzed moment out, I gathered my thoughts.

So Alice was mad at me last night because I thought she wouldn't get over what happened to her sister. After seeing her sister's reflection, I wasn't sure what to think. Maybe Alice knows what's happening with her sister's soal.

I walked to my dresser to find it was taped shut. I found it odd. I looked around for a clue as to why someone don't want me to get dressed when I found a letter. I instantly knew it was a bad hand written letter from Alice.

_Der Os, I had this here sut made fur u. Seeweed head hath one two. Big sissy Sharon onee-San got it fur when wee go to rescue Alyss. Dont bee late coming down stares fur da meating._

_Frum, Alice_

I had to reread it a few times to understand what she wrote. I looked at the suit and realized that the design was Alice's however she seems to have had it made. There's nothing Sharon's power can't do. I put it on and noticed that Alice must know how to look good in combat. Not that it was a combat suit, but it was cool looking for a fight.

I wore a white dress shirt with a black tie, a blue dress coat with machining shorts, and a pair of black socks with blue combat boots. A pair of blue glasses sat on the corner of my night stand and a little note read " even if u dont need them put them on. It a descise. Wee all hav them." I put them on and realized it was clear scripted.

I walked down stares and passed Brake and Sharon. Break wore a purple dressy design shirt and a pair of spandex holding his black trousers up. His glasses were a deep purple. Sharon wore a pink dress shirt with short sleeves. and Black spandex holding her black shirt. She had pink leggings and short black heals. Her glasses were pink. I nodded to them and headed to the breakfast table and saw Gil wearing a white dress shirt and black spandex. His pants were black and his glasses were also black. I wanted to know what's up with the glasses.

At the corner of my eye, I saw a tiny figure reaching for something. I turned my head and there Alice was reaching the top of a chalk board to write something. No. To draw something. She had on a black tank top, a white jacket, a read checkerboard skirt, black leggings and a pair of red healed boots that reached her thighs and it also had black ribbons on them. Her glasses were black with a red bow at the side of them. Her hair was in long pigtails with red ribbon curling around her long hair. She still had her weird yet cute cat looking bangs witch made her look like a fears cat with her fearless face. I'm surprised that Sharon hasn't squeezed her to death and called her the cutest little rebel girl ever, because I was pretty close to it. I caught sight of Alice's plate that was only hafe empty. I felt a bit worried and asked " Alice, are you not feeling well? You haven't finished eating." She looked at me with her tiered focused face and said " Shut up you manservent. I'm trying to draw out our plain on rescuing Alyss." She turned back to the bored and I sat down and ate my breakfast.

_**Alice's POV:**_

_**I began thinking on how we can rescue Alyss. Her soal is in the abyss, my soal and body is here on earth, and if I were to enter the abyss I could just grab Alyss and we can bring her back here! God I'm such a dummy. Maybe if I ask Alyss myself, she could help me.**_

_**I walked to the kitchen table and stud up on one of the chairs. "Seaweed head, go get Clowny bastered and Sharon onee-San! Oz, you sit there and finish eating. Me, stand on the table and laugh like a evil goddess!" I hopped on the table and began laughing like a villain**_

_**Once every one was in the room I pulled out a mirror and coughed in my arm. "Now everyone, you are probably wanting to know why I have us all wearing glasses. That's because I found out that if you look in to the mirror, you can see parts of the abyss. This, is our map to the core of the abyss." I said proud of my discovery**_

_**"I also have a disappointing discovery about this. When we walk in to the abyss through the mirror, we are most likely to loss our minds. So if you would rather stay here and not lose your mind. Then I have no choice but to respect your wishes. However, I think I would have a better chance if you could come." I told them " so if we don't want to go, we don't have to? Then I'm staying here." Seaweed head said**_

_**Oz looked at him with a sweetheart face and a evil atmosphere around him. " Oh Gil, do you intend to stay here and not participate in the mission of helping Alice-Chan rescue her dear sister?" Oz griped the side of Gil's shoulder causing him to tinse up."Well that's to bad, we really would love your help in this. But if Gil doesn't want too, then I guess we don't have much of a choice." Oz said sweetly**_

_**Oz did this sometimes when Gil wouldn't help with things like these. He's done it to me once which is more scary than you think. Gil shuddered and said " Fine! I'll help!" He was definitely scared. I put the mirror up against the wall and I was the first to step way in to the mirror I felt a hand grab my wrist and it pulled me back. I turned to see Oz pulling me back and he stepped in before me. I felt angry that he did that and was about to yell at him when Oz's hand that didn't let go pulled my back in the mirror. Once out I was about to lecture him on how I'm the master and he's the manservent till I felt his gripe on my shoulder. I was blushing a little and looked up at Oz who had me in a "I'll protect you." Kind of position "Oz you can let go." I said looking away**_

_**"Not yet. I want to make sure nothing here can hurt you." He looked determined**_

_**Once everyone was through Oz let go and I could hear Gil grunt with obviousness and Sharon onee-San giggle a little. I looked around with the glasses till I found digital numbers lighting the way to the core of the abyss. "Now listen, each of us have our own type of powers with these glasses. Mine is that I can see the digital numbers that connect to the path. Other abilities is that I can see weak points of chains. Oz what's yours?" I asked He looked a little surprised and studied real hard. " I have strength. I can fight with my power." He said he looked at me a few moments. "I can suppress my madness. I won't go too crazy due to my power." Sharon onee-San looked pleased she probably won't like looking or talking funny.**_

_**"I can provide light. I can bring light in to the abyss to lit the way." Break smirked**_

_**" I can..." Seaweed head waited a moment before finishing He moved his hand up and suddenly a cat formed in his hands and he screamed**_

_**The cat hissed at everyone except me. He walked up and brushed the side of my leg. "So Gil summons cats, classic!" Oz laughed**_

Oz's POV:

I began thinking on how Alice said we might loose our minds. I could already feel a strange feeling in my head. First it was about Alice. How I felt about her and that cat. Why was the cat only attached to her? Why was she so calm? And another thing, why was Alice so...So creepy? I kept looking at her and couldn't help but wonder if she even planned this out. Flashes interrupted my thoughts.

Thay were of Alice in a white Sun dress. She was in the field of white roses. She was so happy. But then her face turned sour. She then said " I hate white roses. Why don't we paint the roses red!?" She lifted her hands and giggled. Red paint dropped down like rain on her and the roses. However, I could smell the iron in the paint. That's when I shuddered. This was blood!?

She kept laughing and she turned around in circles and chanted " Blood red rain! Blood red rain!" I turned to run but found my feet stuck. I looked at Alice again and now she was singing " Your highness, your highness, how low will you go. Do you dare say it too,the cities of the world? He may doubt the truth of it ,but nothing excuses it. When a man's pride is injected, a drink or two is due. I know it seems like it's impossible just to stop it all. And if you think I'm a mistake! Just break it off! This downward spirals going viral. In the colostrums people screaming OFF WITH HER HEAD!" She screamed

I clamped my hands on my ears and screamed. My mind has been swallowed up by the madness. I have to wait for them to rescue Alyss to go back to normal.

(AN: the song Alice sang was called "off with her head". By Ghost town. I love that band :3 Also I'm putting more Ghost town songs in this.)

**Alice's POV: **

**Oz was whimpering so we stopped and made sure he was ok. He seemed out of it cause he kept crying out " Off with who's head? Off with who's head? Alice's head? I won't let you!" **

**We sat and rested for the night or what ever time it was. I closed my eyes and then my head began throbbing. I griped the sides of my head and flashy lights swept away the darkness from me squeezing my eyes shut. **

**It was of me. I was out in a field of white roses. I myself was in a white dress. I could see Oz on a hill staring at me. All of a sudden red paint rained on me and the flowers. It smelled like blood. Before I could scream a boy with one red eye and he had cat ears. He reminded me of the black cat seaweed head summoned. He and Oz walked down the hill towered me and the cat boy said **

**" Greetings. I am The Cheshire Cat. I give you special promotion to call me Cheshire. It's a real pleasure meeting you Miss Alice." Oz looked at me a little scared and confused. " Oz, were are we? What's wrong?" I asked**

**He looked at me with delight. **

**"Alice! Is that you or are you a figment of my madness?" "It's me. Now what's going on? Who is this guy?" I wanted answers " He tells me to call him Mister Cheshire cat. I don't really know, but he says he's the garden of the abyss. And that he traps people in this madness tunnel before sending them back to being wacked out." Oz looked like he had the right information.**

**"So Mister Cheshire cat-" I was interrupted by him**

**" Please, Mistress Alice. Call me Cheshire. I give you and you only to call me Cheshire" he smiled " Ok then...Cheshire, won't you send us back?" I asked " Of course. Anything for you, Dark daughter of the abyss." I felt a sharp increase of pain in my head at that moment. **

**I wimpered in pain and fell to my knees. Oz was by my side till he felt the same amount of pain and we fell in to a silent area. I opened my eyes and saw everyone asleep. Except for me and Oz.**

**I got up giggling and held my hand to my mouth. Oz followed but he had more of a grin on his face. Soon everyone got up to see me and Oz who where out of our sanity. "Oh looky here. Everyone woke up! Now I can have some fun playing with my new little dollys!" I said crazy like " Forget it. I want to kill them. Maybe even rip out there hearts! You can have them after." Oz said grinning at all of them." No fair! Thay won't be much fun then." I pouted**

**Nobody's POV:**

**" Break, what should we do!?" The girl said. Break thought for a moment "We need to play along with them. Act totally insane. Like me!" Alice was excited. Alice moved towered Break and leaned on him**

**"You know...you remind me of Cheshire. Your eye and every thing. Maybe you can bring him back! I kinda think he's cute. Maybe I'll make him mine." At that moment of the name being Cheshire called, the black cat came up and formed in to his boy like look. **

**"You called, Mistress Alice?" He said " Oh yes. My Cheshire! I was wondering where you were. So tell me, why do you give me special promotion to call you Cheshire?" She was now leaning on him **

**" Mistress Alice...I've been waiting for you to come here my whole life. I am you personal guard. And I find you to be the most precious thing in my world. I'll do anything you want. As long as you love me."**

**He held her cheek. Oz's face went from grinning too a deep hatred. He didn't like this mister Cheshire cat at all. Taking away what was his. He walked to Alice and yanked her arm. " Alice won't love you. She can't love animals like a human. Your just a pet. Besides, Alice is already taken." Oz sneered He picked Alice up over his shoulder and he ran as fast as he could **

**" Oz! Put me down! You can't take away my Cheshire! I love him! I love him! And I want to be with him forever!" Alice wailed Oz felt madness and jealousy mix and he stoped and let Alice down. "You can't love him! You just met him. I'll cut his tail off! Then I'll give that to you so you can play with it." Oz looked pleased with his decision. **

**Alice sat down and lifted her hand to her head. "Well you got us lost. So now what? Why are we even here? I'm hungry. Do you have any meat? Where's my Cheshire cat! I think I'll paint this place red. Red is a pretty color. I'll paint you red. How about that?"**

**Oz looked at her and folded his arms.**

**"No way your painting me red. I'll paint you red. Great, now I've gone thinking about killing you. This is no good. But there's now way in hell I'll let you paint me red." He smirked**

**"Fine! I'll just go paint Cheshire red. He'll let me do that. Besides Cheshire is the best." Alice got up and turned to walk away but was stopped by Oz's hands holding her pigtails. "No way. I hate Cheshire. If I didn't want you around so much I would cut your throat right in front of him." He said coldly playing with Her hair. Alice didn't like this Oz vary much. After hours of traveling, Thay finally found their way to the core. **

**Alice entered the door first. She was greeted with a huge hug. "Alice! Alice! You came after all. I have missed you so much." Alyss said not letting go.**

**"Jeaz! Get off! What am I? Some kind of toy you can play with? No way. Your the doll!" Alice giggled **

**" Oh God! Your mad! I'll set your mind strate. Hold my hands." Alyss grabbed her hands and closed her eyes. "What ever miss bossy. I don't think holding hands is my style. But if your that way then, I ant got no judge." Alice did what she was told and a white and black smokey glow formed around them.**

**However, the black smoke formed a huge circle around them. The door to the core slammed open, and in walked Sharon,Gil, and Break. Sharon was holding Break and Gil's hands to keep their sanity. **

**She was using her power to suppress the madness.**

**Oz Sat their and watched as the black smoke disappeared. All of a sudden Alice and Alyss where giggling at each other. Alice pulled out a knife and so did Alyss. Thay ran at each other and where trying to stab one another. Oz realized how bad Alice was. He was amazed at how Alice could doug a blade only two inches from her face. He became crazier and just as Cheshire showed up, he began attacking him and he had a desire to sing. **

**" Creepy girl, your just my style. Blood red lipstick, you don't smile. Fallen victim to your fantasy. Damn I love it that your so creepy." He let out a murderous laugh**

**Cheshire was the one to laugh now. He swung his claws at him and he began singing" Now your risking it all. For some creepy girl. **

**With a blacked out rage that will cast a spell. Don't tempt her, she's got those evil eyes. NOW YOUR RISKING IT ALL. FOR SOME PIN UP DOLL! WHO DRINKS IN THE A.M AND F#!?$ IN THE P.M THREATS ALL THE BOYS LIKE SHE DON'T NEES THEM." and both at the same time sang "Creepy girl, your just my style. Blood red lipstick, you don't smile. Fallen victim to your fantasy. Damn I love it that your so creepy." **

**(AN: sorry. Had to put that. I honestly don't like song fics, but gave this a try. Song is called "Your so creepy." By Ghost town. One more at the end of the story.)**

**And with that Oz riped Cheshire's arm off. Cheshire ran and disappeared in the abyss's darkness.**

**Oz watched as Alice and her sister twirled in a circle trying their best to gut each other. Sharon all of a sudden grabbed Oz's arm and it was as if the sanity he had lost came back to him. "Oz!" A voice shouted Oz opened his eyes and he was back on that hill. Alice was down the hill in the field running towered him. Oz ran to her to see what was going on. Alice was on the verge of tears. "Oz! I'm about to kill my sister! What should we do?" She was bared in his chest. Oz wrapped Alice in his arms. " I don't know. Maybe Sharon will suppress you madness, like what she did to me."**


End file.
